Goodnight Juliet
by XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX
Summary: She loved him, followed him blindly. Trusted with a young girl's heart, he used it for his own gain. She payed the price in blood and cold water.  Tom/OC, death, T to be safe.


**A/N: **_Hello, this is my first story under my new pen name. For those of you who don't know, I was XoXToxicCandyXoX. This is a one shot featuring my OC Juliet Montag, she's in one oter story of mine, _Falling for Mr. Riddle. _I hope you like, please tell me in a review!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Tom Riddle Jr. or anything relating to Harry Potter or could be copyrighted. I do own Juliet though._

* * *

"Tom, where are we going?" Asked a dark haired girl, Juliet, being pulled along by a handsome boy. He looked back with a smirk.

"You'll see, dear." Tom said as he held on to her hand tighter. "Promise." He looked forward and they walked in silence. They were walking by the seaside, Juliet thought it was beautiful, with the sound of the sea and a cave overlooking it. She leaned against Tom while they walked a hand going to the locket placed around her neck.

Tom's dark eyes flicked to the locket she was caressing. He stopped walking causing Juliet to look up. "Is this it?" She asked looking at the cave they stood in front of. He nodded leading the way into the cave.

"Coming?" Tom asked holding out his hand and smirking at her playfully. She took his hand and followed him into the cave. She'd follow him anywhere, and she did, blindly, lovingly. "Juliet, let me see a hand."

"Why?" The dark haired girl asked, slowly giving him a hand. Her eyes widened when he pulled out a small pin. "T-Tom?" Juliet stuttered as he lifted her hand and pricked her finger.

"It's enchanted. It needs a blood sacrifice to get through." He explained moving her hand and pressing the bloody finger against the wall. "There's a lake and a small island," Dark eyes met blue and Tom smiled. "But you have to close your eyes." Juliet did as she was told, one of the worst mistakes she could've made. Tom waved his wand making everything peaceful, romantic, deceitful

"Alright, open." He whispered and Juliet opened her eyes. A gasp escaped her lips, she was speechless Tom smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You like it?"

"Uh-huh, Tom i-it's... It's amazing!" She answered excitedly. He pulled her onto a boat that appeared and it moved toward an island. They stepped off the boat to a picnic set up by the lake. Tom Pulled out two wine glasses from the basket. He turned to a basin while the young girl sat down. The smirk on his face was not charming, but dark and evil. He poured the liquid into the cups. His hand went to his pocket and slipped something into Juliet's glass.

Tom turned around and gave her the glass before sitting down. "Cheers" He smiled holding up his glass. The girl did the same, tapping their glasses together.

"Cheers." Juliet said taking a sip from the glass. She took another before going into a coughing fit. Her blue eyes, large with fear, looked at the boy across from her, the boy she loved. "T-Tom!"

The boy just sat there and watched as the girl suffered, a demented smile played on his lips. She fell over, starting to convulse and sweat. She looked up at him with sad, clouded eyes. Tom leaned over and lifted her head. By this time she started coughing harder, blood trickling from her mouth onto pale skin. He found the clasp of the locket just as the enchantment started to fade.

"T-Tom..." Juliet pleaded, her voice leaving her.

"Don't worry love," Tom said stroking her hair gently. "It'll all be over soon. Basilisk venom acts quick." He whispered in her ear softly.

"W-why?" She pleaded, reeling from the pain, the venom coursing through her veins. Hands trying to cling to his shirt. He just stared at her, black curls plastered to her face, skin had paled to a deathly white, eyes had clouded and pupils constricted.

"You'd just get in the way, and besides, you'll still be helping." Tom answered softly, picking her up as she slowly started slipping away. He lowered the dark haired girl into the lake, still half alive, and watched as the few Inferi he had collected dragged her down.

"And good night, my sweet Juliet." Came his voice as he walked out the cave laughing, clutching the locket.


End file.
